cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rat Poison
Rat Poison '''(formerly known as '''Shawn the Rat) is the main antagonist of the feature film. He's a rat alien hybrid originating from the planet Rattus and the traitorous general of the Rattus Army. When a group of human explorers attacked Rattus, stole their technology and killed several of the rats living on the planet. Bent on vengeance, Poison stole a spaceship and flew over to Earth to exact revenge on the human race for the death of his people and to ensure that his planet is more superior than the others, Poison will lead an army of invaders across the entire galaxy. Background Years ago, Poison lived on Rattus as the planet's general. As general, it was Poison's job to keep peace on Rattus with his army by his side. Although, the rats were a peaceful civilization, they were incredibly naive, leading them to believe, that a group of humans were explorers who were using the rats' gullibility as an advantage to steal their technology and kill them out of pure sadism. Seeing the damage and pain that they bestowed upon Rattus, Poison was hurt by seeing the misery of his planet. His pain soon manifested into insane rage and wanted to get revenge on the humans for their treachery. Unfortunately, Poison's mental programming prevents from inflicting pain on others. By using his tools, Poison is able to disable his pacifistic programming and let his savageness take over. He stole a Rattus spaceship and blasted over to Earth to exact revenge on their humans for their treacherous actions. Development Rat Poison was inspired by the Edgar the Bug from the 1997 ''Men in Black ''film. After doing further research on the film and the villain, the storywriter knew what kind of villain to make Poison. Instead of doing a cockroach, the storywriter would do a rat. Design Just yesterday, the storywriter knew what Poison would look like from his perspective. The Rat King from the TV show, ''Penguins of Madagascar ''inspired the storywriter to imagine Poison as a gigantic, muscular rat. Also, just like the Bug from Men in Black, Poison would wear a human shell in order not to attract attention but unlike the Bug who had his human shell for the entire film, Poison's human shell would be eventually destroyed and his true form would be revealed up until his demise. Personality Poison was introduced to be a strict and militaristic general as he wanted his soldiers to do whatever he said but it was later revealed that his intentions were out of pure evil. When was living on Rattus, Poison loved the peaceful life back there and wanted to maintain peace on the planet by any means possible. Poison was loyal to his planet and people and was determined to sacrifice himself in order to protect them. When tragedy struck on Rattus, Poison was shocked and wasn't sure what to do. All he had to do was maintain his loyalty to his planet and avenge the deaths of the murdered victims. Poison's determination and desire for revenge lead him to betray his planet and leading a genocide against an entire planet. On planet Earth, Poison proved himself to be a vicious monster to all of humankind as he casually murdered humans who posed as a threat to his plan or was an eye-witness. He showed no remorse for his actions and believed that his actions were for the sake of Rattus. To ensure his plan was a success, he manipulated the entire Rattus into believing that the humans were the enemy and to secure their trust, he even tampered with their peaceful programming, so they'll be as vicious as he is. While showing no sympathy for humans, the only humans that he showed respect for was his henchmen, Shanye and Caroline. He treated them with respect and appreciated them for their skills. While being a powerful alien, Poison's most essential attributes was his intelligence. He was able to blend into the city of Miami without attracting any attention and was able to make the Alien Espionage agency believe that there was a slime spill, thus he was able to make the entire city think that there isn't an alien, that way no one will suspect a thing. Physical appearance Rat Poison was shown to be a tall and muscular rat with white fur. He also had a pink underbelly and tail. Under the guise of Shawn, he was a burly man wearing a yellow construction jacket and black pants. Powers and abilities * '''Superhuman Strength: '''As an alien, Poison was shown to be incredibly strong as he lifted up a middle-aged man. There were times throughout the film that Poison showed how strong, he was. * '''Retractable Teeth: '''Poison was capable of retracting his buck teeth from his mouth. ** '''Poisonous Bite: '''Poison's buck-teeth are filled with venom which makes it useful for him to use when biting his victims and it shown to be fatal. * '''Invulnerability: '''Poison is shown to be virtually indestructible and invulnerable to pain. He was able to survive the destruction of the GILT night club, while his human shell was destroyed. * '''Soul Absorption: '''Poison was able to drain the souls of humans. ** '''Metamorphosis: '''After having the human's soul in his body, he is then able to morph into a lookalike of the human. Appearances Alien Espionage On one night in Miami, Poison illegally crashed down to an unnamed chemical factory. He is then encountered by the factory's disgruntled owner, Shawn. He ordered Shawn to place down his weapon but he rudely refused. This prompted Poison to grab Shawn and drain his soul from his body, leaving Shawn a shriveled corpse. He then used his shapeshifting abilities to transform into a lookalike of Shawn. He then went searching for a person who will help him take down the computers of the AE agency. He spots and overhears Shanye grumbling about his desire to summon a fleet of aliens to kill his rivals. He deduces that Shanye will help him with his plans. He hires Shanye and they go over to find an army of mobsters to ensure success on his plan. The next morning, Poison and Shanye went to the outskirts of Miami where they encountered Big D and his thugs. He threatened Big D to step down from his position as leader but he coldly refused. The two break into a fistfight. When four of the gangsters came to Poison, he pushed them away by using his sonic scream. Poison then kills Big D by biting him with his poisonous buck-teeth. Poison then takes control of the gang and uses them to avoid being caught on camera as they entered the dam system. Marco and Jim spot a thug pouring a chemical into the water supply, turning it into acidic slime. This prompts Jim to send Jalen and Jayhaf down to the dam to investigate. Inside the dam system, Poison and Shanye go over the plan to take down the computer system of the AE agency. They plan to do it by keeping the agency busy with another intergalactic situation. Shanye then pulls down a lever, causing the corrosive slime to break through the wall and flow rapidly to the entrance of the forest. By using Marco's technology, the agents successfully stop the slime wave from destroying the forest. Angered but composed, Poison devises another plan to distract the AE agency. Later the following night, Poison witnesses two alien ambassadors leaving their respective agencies for the night. With help from Shanye's chemical skills, he creates a poison dart for Poison to shoot at the alien ambassadors. They eventually passed away from their injuries, thus detaining their agencies and leaving the AE agency, the only agency that they have to take down in order to ensure destruction on planet Earth. Dave and Robbie were close friend of Marco and was devastated by their deaths, prompting Jalen and Jayhaf to go over the murderer responsible. Poison and the thugs use a night club as their lair for tonight. Poison plans to use a femme fatale into order to seduce the guards and get into the agency. Shanye suggested that they use Karina as leverage. Hearing that from the vent, Jalen and Jayhaf reveal themselves to the thugs and they all break into a fight. Rondellus and Gordon, guards from Rattus join the fight against Poison. Unable to fight the large group of thugs, Jalen and Jayhaf generate a powerful bomb that destroyed the night club and killed all of the thugs and supposedly Poison and Shanye. Unbeknownst to the agents and guards, Poison and Shawn survived the explosion and decided to go forth with their plan despite their army being dead. Shanye hired Caroline as their femme fatale who was bent on getting revenge on Jayhaf. The following morning, Jalen, Jayhaf, Marco, Karina and Lily are fired from the AE agency and this immediately puts the agents in danger as Poison viciously assaults Jim, Isiah and Calvin. Shanye proceeds with deactivating the computer system. Now all they had to do was to get rid of Jalen and Jayhaf. Caroline calls Jayhaf and tells him that the alien is still alive and is on a barren planet. On the planet, she leads the agents to an empty jail cell. When they suspect that Caroline is lying, she betrays the agents, reveals her true nature and leaves them to rot in the cell forever. With the agents detained, Poison successfully contacts the Rattus Army and disables their pacifistic mind programming. Unbeknownst to Poison, Marco and the gang breaks the agents out of the jail cell after witnessing Caroline's betrayal and Poison's survival. At the Florida Planetarium, Poison gives a speech to the army before Jalen shows himself and his army to the Rattus Army, much to Poison's surprise and chagrin. A battle breaks with the Earthlings against the Rattus Army. With Marco's telepathy guns, they are able to reform the army of their savage minds. Shanye and Caroline are defeated by Jalen, Jayhaf and Lily, prompting Poison to take matters into his own hands. Just as he was about to be arrested by the agents, he uses a hidden laser pistol to blast the agents into the forest. He then goes into the forest to confront them, not before he coldly taunts them. Meanwhile, the Rattus Army using their mind powers to generate a giant ball of electricity and launches it at Poison. It savagely damages his head and leaves a tear in his head, revealing his mechanical mind. Now dizzy and weak, Marco throws the agents, laser guns. Jalen and Jayhaf then disintegrates him dust, thus avenging all of the victims that Poison killed and saving the galaxy from his vengeful wrath. Following his death, the Rattus Army return to their home planet while Rondellus and Gordon chose to stay behind in Miami with Marco. Jalen, Jayhaf, Marco, Karina and Lily are reinstated as official AE agents. Category:Article of the week Category:Rats Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Alien Espionage characters Category:Generals Category:Royalty Category:Main antagonists Category:Rodents Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Deceased characters Category:Wooten Villains Category:American characters Category:Monsters Category:Thieves Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Wooten characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Pilots Category:Animated characters Category:Those destroyed Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformed characters